The game of golf has become one of the most popular sports in the world today. As a result of such popularity, many people are joining the ranks of the playing public. Due to this popularity; manufacturers are constantly looking for new and improved golf balls, golf clubs and associated accessories to increase the enjoyment of the game and ultimately improve one's golf score. Many times, golfers play in conditions here moisture and debris may adhere to the golf club grip. This moisture or debris on the golf grip can affect the golfer's performance. Accordingly, there is a need for invention that can conveniently and effectively maintain a golf club grip in a clean and dry condition. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
The present invention is a cover for the grip area of golf clubs to keep them dry and protected from the elements. The invention is to be placed over the grip end of a golf club in much the same manner as a sock. This feature keeps the grip end free of dirt, moisture and chemicals. This not only extends the life of the club and grip, but maintains a pleasant appearance and provides the golfer with enhanced performance due to the decreased risk of slippage during play. The invention is perfect for use on courses where golf carts are confined to a path as the golfer can take clubs furnished with the invention onto the playing surface and set them down on the grass without worry of damaging the grips or getting them wet. The use of the present invention allows for better golf scores by keeping golf clubs grips dry and protected in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.
U.S. Pat. No. D423,596 issued to Morrison discloses a design patent for a golf club protective cover that appears to attach to the grip portion of a golf club by means of a hook and loop mechanism. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an invention that is similar in appearance to the disclosed invention nor does it appear to possess an inner liner that is capable of removing moisture present on a golf grip, a thin flexible membrane over the open end of device to prevent the entry of moisture into the device, nor a clasp to attach the device to a golf bag or golf cart for convenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,998 issued to Perry and Frey discloses a baseball bat handle cover that comprises either a stiff or flexible material to cover the handle portion of the bat and a means of attaching the cover to another object. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a golf grip cover that is attachable to a golf bag or golf cart and that possesses an inner liner capable of removing moisture from a golf club. Nor does the disclosed patent appear to disclose a thin flexible membrane with an aperture that prohibits the entry of moisture into the inner cavity of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,721 issued to Lilly discloses a golf grip sleeve device that permits the use of the golf club while the sleeve device is in place. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose, inter alia, a golf grip cover that contains an outer shell nor does it appear to disclose a cover for a golf club when the club is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,885 issued to Heo discloses a terry cloth golf club grip that appears to be a slip on grip comprising a thin rubber tube with an outer fabric layer. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a golf grip cover that possesses an inner liner capable of removing moisture from a golf club, nor does it appear to possess a thin flexible membrane with an aperture to prevent the entry of moisture into the inner cavity of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,390 issued to Eckstein describes a cover for protecting golf club handles that appears to be a tubular member comprising an outer shell and a fabric inner liner with a drawstring closure mechanism. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose a golf grip cover with a thin flexible membrane with an aperture to prevent the entry of moisture nor does the disclosed patent appear to possess a clasp for convenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,395 issued to Moore discloses a golf club protector that appears to be a hollow sleeve that covers substantially the entire golf club. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a golf grip cover that covers only the grip portion of a golf club and that possesses a hard outer shell and an inner liner that removes moisture from the golf club grip. Nor does the disclosed patent appear to possess a clasp mechanism or a thin flexible membrane to prevent the entry of moisture into the inner cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,107 issued to Bucher discloses a rain cover for golf club handle that comprises a porous fibrous material with a zippered closure. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a golf grip cover that covers only the grip portion of a golf club and that possesses a hard outer shell and an inner liner that removes moisture from the golf club grip. Nor does the disclosed patent appear to possess a clasp mechanism or a thin flexible membrane to prevent the entry of moisture into the inner cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,667 issued to Tosti discloses a replaceable, reusable golf club grip that appears to be a grip that can be quickly dissembled from the shaft of a golf club. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a golf grip cover that is attachable to a golf bag or golf cart and that possesses an inner liner capable of removing moisture from a golf club. Nor does the disclosed patent appear to disclose a thin flexible membrane with an aperture that prohibits the entry of moisture into the inner cavity of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,415 issued to Proutt discloses a cover for a golf club handle with an outer sheath of water resistant material with a flap closure means. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a golf grip cover that covers only the grip portion of a golf club and that possesses a hard outer shell and an inner liner that removes moisture from the golf club grip. Nor does the disclosed patent appear to possess a clasp mechanism or a thin flexible membrane to prevent the entry of moisture into the inner cavity.